


Blind Date

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Janet has a date. He has a friend...





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This got angstier than even I was expecting. Please accept my apologies.

“Hello beautiful, brilliant, lovely friend.”

Sam didn't even look up from her computer to look at Janet in the doorway, “What do you want?”

“Why do I have to want something to call my friend brilliant?” she sidled up to the counter and nudged her with her shoulder. 

She was smiling at the attempt but wasn’t convinced, “Because you want something. Out with it.”

“I have a date tonight.”

“You want me to watch Cass?”

“He has a friend.”

Sam collected her paperwork and swung her chair away, “Ooooh, no.”

“Sam, please,” Janet followed, “I haven't been out in _ ages  _ and I really like this guy!”

“So go out with him, why do I need to come?” 

“Because he’s only in town a few days and came to visit his cousin, so he feels bad about abandoning him,” she followed Carter back to the counter. “Sam, please. His cousin works in Norad or something upstairs, you might have things in common.”

“Tracking Santa each year and travelling through the Stargate are not commonalities.”

Janet’s voice changed to quiet and earnest, “Please, Sam.”

Sam huffed and turned to her, “Okay, fine. If he turns out to be some kind of serial killer or has a second head or something, I swear to god, Jan…”

Janet’s face erupted into a wide grin as she grabbed Sam’s arms, “Thank you! I’ll pick you up at 7. We’re going to Valiano’s and the drinks are me.” 

Janet practically skipped from the lab while Sam smiled but muttered, “Oh, brother…”

 

\--

 

They got to the restaurant fashionably late at 7.20pm but the guys weren’t there. Whereas Sam felt a little relief, she could tell Janet was worrying. “C’mon, lets get a drink. They’ll be stuck in game day traffic.”

Janet nodded and followed her friend to the bar, ordering two glasses of wine and perching on the seats. “Cheers?”

Janet took a deep breath and clinked.

“You like this guy that much?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I like him a lot but I haven’t dated since I got Cassie and… its just been a while, you know?”

Sam scoffed. Did she forget who she was talking to? “Oh, I know…”

Janet smiled lightly. “Anyway, we don’t need men but one might be nice sometimes. So, let's have a nice night even if the bastard bails on me.” 

Sam was about to agree when a man made a beeline to them from the doorway. 

“Am I the bastard?” he asked, an easy smile on his handsome face. He had a slight tan and greying hair at his temples, carried himself confidently but not cocky and deep brown eyes. He looked a bit familiar to Sam so she wondered if she maybe had met his cousin in the elevators at the Mountain…

“Sorry I’m late. Someone dared to schedule a home game on the night I finally get to take this lady out.”

Sam saw the confidence in Janet reappear as she straightened her back and her cheeks coloured slightly in a blush. “You made it! Sam, this is Geoff McLintock. Geoff, this is my friend Sam.”

Sam smiled and shook his hand, Janet reading her mind and asking the question before she could form the words. 

“Speaking of Sam...where’s your cousin?”

“Oh, sorry, he’s just parking. He’ll be along in a sec. More drinks, ladies?”

Janet downed the remainder of her wine and requested another while Sam declined. “White wine and two Guinness? Thanks.”

Before Sam had been able to fully formulate the ‘huh, Guinness, how awkward would it be if Geoff’s cousin was Jack?’, the man in question walked through the door.

“Oh shit.”

Janet followed her eyeline, “Oh shit.”

Geoff looked between the two and over at his approaching cousin, “I take it you all know each other?”

Janet eyes were wide, “Sam, I had no idea, I swear.”

Sam’s eyes were locked on Jack’s and caught the moment he saw her and the situation had sunk in. His gait slowed and his eyes widened before taking a slow journey down her black dress, short cardigan and high stilettos she had recovered from the back of her closet. He muttered what she thought was ‘ _ Fuck’. _

_ “ _ Jackie,” Geoff beckoned him over and slapped a hand to his back, “I'm gathering from the shock and cussing that you might already know these lovely ladies?”

“Sir, I didn't-”

“It’s fine, Carter, I wasn’t to know either.”

“Sir?” Geoff asked. 

She gathered up her bag, “Listen, why don't I go-”

He gave a scathing look towards his cousin, “No, Carter, honestly-”

The waitress stepped over to usher them to their table, Geoff leading Janet with a hand to the small of her back while the latter looked back with apologetic eyes. 

Jack gestured for Sam to follow. “It’s a total fluke that of all the women in Colorado Springs that I could end up on blind date with, it would be you. If you can do the math on that, actually, it might be handy.” 

His hand had fallen to the base of her back also, she could feel the warmth as he ushered her around tables in the busy restaurant. 

“Let’s just have a nice time, something to eat and watch my cousin make an ass out of himself.” Ever the gentleman, he pulled Sam’s chair from beneath the table and leant in close, “Besides, it’d be a shame to waste that dress.”

She could feel the heat of her blush warm her chest and cheeks, his voice low and husky and right at her ear. She shuffled her chair forward and noted the sparkle in his eyes as he sat opposite her. 

He had draped his brown leather bomber jacket over the chair and she wasn’t sure if she was actually in heaven or hell; she was apparently to spend the tortuous evening staring at him in a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and showing tanned skin and a smattering of greying chest hair. He had already rolled up the arms and she knew she was in trouble. Her brain echoed his earlier ‘ _ Fuck’.  _

Janet leant over, nudging her shoulder and whispering, “I am so, so sorry. I honestly didn't know. Are you going to be okay? We can leave.”

She smiled at her friends thoughtfulness, “It’ll be fine. You be on a date, we’ll be like chaperones.”

“I owe you.”

“Oh, yes.”

They took the proffered menus from the waitress and Geoff and Janet properly started their date.  There was banter over menu items, talk of how each other looked tonight, how they were happy they had finally got to go out.

Sam swallowed and looked at Jack who was studiously examining the main courses. “So, Norad?”

“Huh?”

“That's where you work?” She flicked her eyes to Geoff. 

“Ah, yes.”

“How's Santa looking this year?”

“He's got a good haul. With fine weather he should make it in record time.”

Sam smiled, ducking her head to hide the grin. 

“I said I worked at the Mountain, he took from that Norad.”

“I see.”

“What were you expecting tonight, then?” 

“I was just told he had a friend.  My stipulations were no serial killers and only one head.”

“Glad I fit the bill.” 

She was about to say something else when the waitress arrived back to take their orders.  They went around the table and Jack ordered himself another beer, “Red wine, Carter?”

“Please, Sir,” Sam said, seeing a flash of confusion on the waitress’ face. 

When she had left, Jack leant forward, “Sir?” 

“Setting a cover story,” she said quietly.  If anyone were to ask them questions about the Air Force Colonel and Major seemingly out on a date, the restaurant could say they heard honorifics used. And who used an honorific on a romantic date?

Jack nodded, impressed. 

Sam listened in to Janet's conversation, happy her friend was happy. It was strange to have seen her so anxious about a guy, having heard many a tale of her past dalliances, but she seemed to be hitting it off with this guy. She deserved it. And if he was anything like she perceived Jack to be, Geoff might be good for her too. 

“So… you come here often?” 

Sam laughed, “First time actually. I don't tend to find much time to date.  My boss is a bit of a hard ass sometimes…”

“Really? I heard he's a peach,” he downed the rest of his beer, awaiting his new one, his eyes still focused on her and twinkling with amusement. “But honestly, Carter, you look great.”

“Thank you. You scrub up quite well yourself.”

“Not bad for an hour’s notice, eh?”

“An hour? I had a half day.”

“He swears he told me this afternoon but I beg to differ.”

“Ah. You guys close?”

“We were as kids. Spent every summer up at my Grandparents’ cabin and he didn't live too far out, but I joined the Air Force and…” his voice died off because she knew how it could be. “His kid’s just started at MSU so staying with me a couple of days.”

“And dragging you out on blind dates.”

The drinks and starters arrived and the talk died off, both listening in to Geoff and Janet and grinning to each other when something especially cringe-worthy was heard or Janet mentioned something vague about her job and how she knew Jack. 

They were really hitting it off and Sam could sense the change in her friend.  Her back was straighter, she kept playing with her hair, it was like the air was charged as they bantered back and forth and she touched his arm as she laughed.

Jack had sensed it too and maybe it was the wine in her and the envy of her friend’s connection, but she could have sworn Jack’s eyes were darker, the lines of his face more defined like he was concentrating on something really hard.  Even when he was looking at her. 

She held her breath a bit as the main course was placed in front of her, memories flashing before her of the Zatar’c machine, of words unsaid and those silently confirmed. 

“You okay?” He whispered. 

She nodded, shaking herself from the reverie, “This looks great.”

Jack was just about to tuck in when his knife clattered loudly to the plate and he jolted in his seat, all eyes suddenly on him. “Um,” he looked up and definitely not at anyone at the table, “That’s not Geoff.”

Janet instantly coloured a beet red and shuffled in her seat while Sam swallowed her laugh into the napkin she had been about to drape across her lap.

Geoff grinned, leaning forward on the table to continue whispering to Janet.

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Sam tried so hard not to giggle. 

He cleared his throat, swallowing a decent amount of his drink, “I think she was getting a head start on my next physical.”

Sam laughed. Openly. No ducking of her head or biting of her cheek; It was wide and brilliant and Jack was mesmerised, pride enveloping him that he had done that. 

Jack turned his plate so his fries were closer to her, and she stole a few throughout the meal, wordlessly accepting the silent offer. He cut off a corner of his steak and put it on her plate with a mumbled “You have to try this”, to which she responded “I know you _ think _ you don't like eggplant but this?” and shovelled a mouthful over to his. 

“What did you think?” 

He took his napkin from his lap and put it on his plate, “It wasn’t awful.”

“You liked it,” she smiled. 

“I'm sticking with ‘it wasn't awful’.” He more than liked it but he wasn't ready to say he liked eggplant as a whole. He pulled on his shirt looking for marks, “Am I good?” 

She reached over a swiped at a mark on his cheek, forgetting where they were,  _ who  _ they were and who they were with. His face sought out her hand against his will and both snapped back to reality and looked to Geoff and Janet…

“We could literally start making out right now and they wouldn't know.” Jack said. 

“They wouldn't have a clue.”

Geoff’s fingers entwined with Janet’s the table, voices quiet and for their ears only. 

Sam cradled her wine glass, looking at the two wistfully, “It’s cute.” It felt like so long since she’d had that. Everything had been focussed on the job and getting the Stargate Programme going, then making it a success. The thing with Jack, that had come out of nowhere. He was hot and she wasn’t blind, but she hadn’t realised her feelings extended beyond the occasional daydream about his hands and into something that could have nearly got them killed. 

Jack’s eyes were on her. She could practically feel them. She fought with everything to not look at him, she couldn't afford to know what he looked like in that moment, when desire was winning. When she knew looking into his eyes would break her resolve and have him going home with her, Programme and regulations be damned.

She quietly cleared her throat and sipped her wine, brushing bread crumbs off the tablecloth. This had been both a monumentally stupid and lovely night. 

“So!” She leaned her elbows on the table, her back arching in the chair as she asked with as serious a face as she could muster, “What are your cousin’s intentions with my best friend?”

He had already schooled his face by the time she had looked at him, “I really don't want to know.”

She grinned, “You're okay with the knowledge that I’d be forced to kill him should he hurt her?”

“Can you get me the twenty bucks he owes me before you do?” 

“I'm sure we can work out some arrangement.”

“Then yes, kill away.”

She nodded, checking her watch, “I think it's safe to say I'm getting a cab home.”

“I can drive you.”

She faltered, “I don't think that would be a good idea, Sir.”

“Might not be a good idea but it makes sense.”

Sam looked to him, his earnest look belying everything she was feeling. She nudged Janet’s shoulder, “Hey.”

Janet extricated herself from Geoff’s fingers, “Hey.”

There was a bubbling giddyness that Sam couldn't help but smile at. “You doing okay?” Janet could only manage a grin. “Okay, well it's probably time for us to leave the restaurant, so what do you want to do?”

Janet looked to Geoff to gauge his reaction to what she imagined were the same questions being asked from Jack. “Let’s just say I’m feeling-”

“Libidinous?” Her smirk broke into a unfaltered grin that Sam mirrored. “The Colonel’s offered to give me a ride.”

“Sam,” Janet soon sobered, “I don’t want to put you in that position.”

She leant in closer, “It’s more favourable than being sat next to you two going at it in the cab.”

Janet laughed, “Are you sure?”

“Adults, remember. Are  _ you  _ sure?”

She flicked her eyes to Geoff and caught him looking at her while Jack talked away to him. They smiled before turning back to their respective friends. “Is it a conflict of interest to shtoop your patient’s non-military family?”

“I think it's safe to say the Colonel would have shut it down already if it was.”

“I’d like to see him try…”

Sam laughed, “Okay, let’s get the bill then. I know I don't need to be saying this to you... but be careful, yeah?”

Janet smiled warmly, stroking her hand down her friend’s arm. 

The men paid for the meal despite the protests and they all filtered out into the frigid night air. They bid their goodnights and Janet and Geoff were left in the doorway of the restaurant waiting for their cab while Jack and Sam headed for his truck. She was reaching for her seat belt when she saw a tentative first kiss for her friend. Gentle, hesitant, promising… Sam felt a pang of jealousy, nostalgia and wistfulness course through her as she tore her eyes away, feeling like she was intruding on her friend’s moment. She stole a look to Jack who had caught the same show as he reversed the truck from the space. 

Many adjectives could be used to describe the ride to Sam's place: awkward, heated, charged, silent…

The only words said outside of the radio was a muttered curse to a driver in front. She was glad her house was relatively close by but worried the awkwardness may continue outside of the truck and into the workplace. She knew she had to get them back onto an even keel and quick. 

“So…,” she swallowed, unclipping her belt. “Thank you for the ride.”

He nodded, words elusive as he looked out to her gate and front door. He imagined walking with her, nervously at her side while she found her keys, her shaking hands finding the lock while he placed a kiss to her ear, pressed up behind her. She'd whisper his name, maybe it would sound annoyed because of the distraction prolonging the wait to get him into her house, maybe it would be more like a moan and she’d give in to his lips on her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. They'd be shrouded beneath the motion sensor light, not moving enough to keep it lit and plunging into darkness as her hands pressed into the door and her body back into his chest. He would-

“I'll see you tomorrow?”

He cleared his throat, “Bright eyed and bushy bearded.” He was trying to dispel the thoughts but she could read his mind if the flush rising from her chest meant anything.

“I wish…”

“Me too.”

She sighed, looking to her lap. “Is this going to be awkward tomorrow? Maybe I should have left-”

“It'll only be awkward if that cousin of mine tries to go into any form of detail.  We’ll be fine. I promise.”

A small smile tipped at her lips, “You're a good date, y’know. You should do it more often.”

He scoffed.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” She moved to leave and was about to close the door behind herself when he said: 

“I meant what I said. You look incredible tonight.”

“I believe you just said ‘great’ earlier,” she sassed, trying to lighten the heavy mood she felt had descended again. 

“You always look great, Sam.”

Her hand tightened on the door, her breath catching in her throat. She almost felt annoyed that he had said it, that he had called her Sam after it, that she couldn't kiss him. 

“Go.”

She couldn't move, didn't want to. She wanted him. 

“Go, Sam.”

She could feel her eyes fill with tears;  frustration, annoyance, the unfairness of everything and everyone. She could see how tense he was, his knuckles white as held tightly to the wheel. She wanted to slide back in, press up against him, have him relax into her kiss. He would fight to remove his seat belt before pulling her onto his lap, she'd probably hear a few stitches at the seams of her dress tear as she straddled his hips, his body firm and solid under her thighs and wandering hands. She would-

“ _ Go, _ ” he practically growled. 

She closed the door, circled the front of the truck eyes still locked with his. She wondered if he could see what her mind was plaguing her with, could see how much she was begging him to follow her. 

She tore her eyes away when she was passed the gate, the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as she fumbled for her door key on the chain. She stepped in and turned, he was still watching her, his jaw set painfully. 

He quickly, suddenly, slammed his car into drive and sped into the road with screeching tyres, his back lights tearing up the road at an incredible speed. He had to go while he could, while logic momentarily had control over his body.

She closed the door and cried. 

  
  



End file.
